1o1 Reasons Why Kagome Loves Inuyasha
by Ondubutokki
Summary: the title says it all


**This is just a random one-shot. I got this idea when I remembered a friend of mine last night. Hope you like it. Please read and review I would really appreciate it **

**x**

**x**

**X**

**x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**101 Reasons Why Kagome Loves Inuyasha**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

The girl looked outside her window. It was raining again; Kagome stared at the tiny droplets of water that could be seen from outside the small window of her room.

For the past week there's been nothing but rain. Don't get her wrong she doesn't hate the rain. It's just that if there's rain, there's nothing you can do but just stay inside the house and just watch the television the whole day.

Suddenly Kagome remembered Inuyasha, her boyfriend; they've been going out for about a year now. She smiled as she saw a picture with her and Inuyasha in it. The picture was taken three months after they started dating, it was a picture taken from the park, Kagome was sitting on a swing while Inuyasha pushed her. They both looked so happy with each other.

Kagome suddenly stood up and headed over to her drawer only to retrieve a small journal under a pile of clean underwear. Hey, don't blame her; she needed a good place to keep her diary where she knew that her brother Souta would never ever dare go near to

She opened the diary to a blank page and started writing on it. She smiled once again as she thought about a certain silver haired man with beautiful and piercing amber eyes.

After she was finished with her daydreaming about Inuyasha, she went back to writing on her journal.

(AN: the ones that are in italic are the ones that Kagome wrote on her diary)

**_101 Reasons why I love Inuyasha:_**

_1. He would always wear my favorite cologne. Which is the one I gave him for our anniversary._

_2. The way he would always run his fingers through my hair whenwe share a passionate kiss._

_3. The way he would kiss away my tears when I'm crying._

_4. The way he would get mad whenever he can't make my problems go away no matter how much he tries._

_5. The way he would brag to his friends whenever he beats Kouga in a match. Even though I don't like it when they fight with each other, I still find it cute and amazing._

_6. The way he makes sure that I'm never cold whenever we're together._

_7. The confused look that he gets on his face whenever I'm mad at him. It's too cute that I just end up forgiving him._

_8.The way he looks when he's angry. He just looks too cute when he's mad that sometimes I irritate him on purpose just to see him mad._

_9. The way he would always let me beat him on every game that we play…but when he's playing with Kouga, or someone else, he would always beat them senseless._

_10. And when I tell him to stop letting me win the game and for him to play seriously, he would act all innocent and pretend that he doesn't know what I'm talking about._

_11. His sweet and beautiful smile he flashes especially for me that makes my heart melt._

_12. The way he touches me so gently, as if he's afraid that he will break me with his touch._

_13. The way he would always kiss me so passionately and lovingly._

_14. The way he would always hold me ever so gently when I'm crying._

_15. The way he thinks that he is my big bad-ass, and not to mention cute and sexy, protector._

_16. The way he would tell me that he misses me, even though he hates to admit it._

_17. The way he would comfort me whenever I'm feeling sad or lonely._

_18. The way he would whisper the words "I love you" in my ear so lovingly._

_19. I love each and everything about him that even if he _is_ an arrogant, egotistical, rude and stubborn jerk, he would still be _my_ Inuyasha_

Kagome smiled a sweet and loving smile as she read what she wrote on her diary. She looked outside her window and noticed that the rain has stopped.

Suddenly the door of her room opened and Souta came in. "Hey sis! Inuyasha's downstairs! Really, I don't know what Inuyasha sees in an ugly old hag like you"

Before Kagome's pillow could reach her brother's head, he went out of her room and ran downstairs hurriedly.

"That stupid rascal" she muttered under her breath. Then she remembered that her boyfriend was waiting for her down stairs.

She immediately put on decent clothes; a Camouflage Short-Sleeved Skull Hoodie and an Overdyed Cinch Camo Pant complete with a Blue and Grey Lace-Up Sneakers, and went downstairs only to be met by her impatiently waiting boyfriend.

"What took you so damn long woman?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sorry. You never told me you were coming. So where are we going?" Kagome said.

"Well Sango asked us to come with them to the movies, she said she doesn't want to be left alone with the pervert" he grumbled.

Kagome sighed before walking out of the house while holding Inuyasha's hand "Really I don't understand Sango. If she doesn't like Miroku touching her ass everytime, then maybe she should just break up with him." Inuyasha just nodded his head in agreement.

"But it would be such a waste. They're such a cute couple" Kagome said with a giggle.

"If only the pervert would learn to keep his hands to himself" inuyasha told her.

Kagome just agree with him and said "You know Inuyasha I'm really happy that you're my boyfriend instead of that pervert"

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and moved in closer to her until their noses were already touching "You better be" he told her arrogantly in a hush whisper.

"Just shut up and kiss me" Kagome told him.

And of course, Inuyasha being Inuyasha, followed like an obedient puppy and kissed her passionately and lovingly.

'_Somethings just never change' Kagome _thought as she kissed him back with equal passion.

**Well that's the end of this one shot. Hope you like it **

**Please review pretty pretty pretty please with sugar on top **

**I woul love you guys forever and ever and ever if you reveiw**


End file.
